1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement for a switching system having microprocessors for decentralized execution of switch-oriented tasks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the construction of telegraph switching systems, one has heretofore pursued the path of a greatest possible centralization. This development was encouraged by the construction of computer-controlled switching systems. However, with the increasing size of a switching system, the sequences required for the execution of all switch-oriented tasks becomes more and more complex and not surveyable. The sequences are only capable of being governed with a very extensive programming expense. As an example, one problem which arises is the observance of the real time requirements which are absolutely necessary for the execution of switch-oriented tasks and which is usually solved in traditional centrally-controlled systems with the assistance of interrupt procedures. By so doing, blocking situations arise at peak loads which are only capable of being governed with a great expense. Also, in view of the multiplicity of lines to be connected to a switching system operating with various transmission processes and with various transmission speeds and codes, problems occur in a centrally-controlled system, above all, because with a change of the connections, a reconfiguration of the entire system structure is also required at the same time.
With the development of microprocessors, a cost-effective component has been made available which is easily programmable and, therefore, is suitable for a multiple employment without special expense.